Software development practices change over time, so do the tools and technologies. Such changes aim to improve productivity, quality, customer satisfaction, to tackle ever-shorten delivery time, and to deliver successful products and services. One of the core requirements is higher automated testing. Even manual testers would soon have to take on automated testing in possible areas of their operations. Automated testing is an important enabler for the rapid transfer of a software update from a development to being deployed. However, automatic test scripts are brittle to small changes in the application under test or the test environment. This factor causes automatic testing to be unreliable and high maintenance.